Short range communication is an emerging field of interest. For example, short-range wireless stations (e.g., also known as “beacons”) using a wireless technology, such as Bluetooth, are used to determine the locale of a mobile device associated with the user. Based on this locale information, the user may receive various types of data via the mobile device.